Chronology
This article contains a list of stories and events that take place in the Buffyverse presented in chronological order. It includes stories from various media, such as episodes, books, comics, video games, etc. Colors are used to mark some stories as confirmed canon according to the below key. Some of this timeline still uses an older format. Refer to the below key for these entries: *'Bold' = Buffyverse canon article *''Bold, italics'' = Buffyverse canon flashbacks article *''Italic'' = Buffyverse non-canon article *''Universe?'' = Stories with this notation have strayed far from what is known to be Buffyverse canon Ancient – 1600 1601 – 1900 History 1901 – 1970 History 1970 – Summer 1996 (Origins) Buffy Season 1: Autumn 1996 – Summer 1997 Buffy Season 2: Autumn 1997 – Summer 1998 Buffy Season 3: Autumn 1998 – Summer 1999 Buffy graphic novel: Spike and Dru story: Paint the Town Red (co-authored by James Marsters) B3.01 Anne B3.02 Dead Man's Party (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 1: ‘Dead Man's Party’) Buffy book: ''Go ask Malice'' (December 1997 to June 1998; preceding B3.03 Faith, Hope & Trick) Buffy comic: Wu-tang Fang B3.03 Faith, Hope & Trick (Novelization of episode: Faith Trials: ‘Faith, Hope & Trick’) B3.04 Beauty and the Beasts Buffy comic: Halloween B3.05 Homecoming B3.06 Band Candy Buffy book: Sins of the Father Buffy graphic novel: Play With Fire B3.07 Revelations Buffy video game: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xbox) Buffy book: Blooded Buffy book: Child of the Hunt B3.08 Lovers Walk Flashback in B5.07 Fool for Love, Drusilla dumps Spike, (Brazil 1998) Buffy graphic novel: Spike and Dru story: Who Made Who? Buffy comic: Cold Turkey Buffy book: Ghoul Trouble Buffy book: Paleo B3.09 The Wish Buffy book: The Evil That Men Do B3.10 Amends Tales of the Vampires story: Numb, (During Amends) Buffy graphic novel: Uninvited Guests Buffy comic: The Final Cut Buffy graphic novel: Bad Blood B3.11 Gingerbread (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘Gingerbread’) Buffy graphic novel: Food Chain story: Bad Dog (by Doug Petrie) Buffy graphic novel: Crash Test Demons Buffy graphic novel: Pale Reflections B3.12 Helpless (Novelization of episode: Journals of Rupert Giles: ‘Helpless’) B3.13 The Zeppo (Novelization of episode: Xander Years 2: ‘The Zeppo’) B3.14 Bad Girls (Novelization of episode: Faith Trials: ‘Bad Girls’) B3.15 Consequences (Novelization of episode: Faith Trials: ‘Consequences’) B3.16 Doppelgängland (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘Doppelgangland’) Buffy book: Doomsday Deck Buffy book: Immortal B3.17 Enemies Buffy graphic novel: Angel: The Hollower Buffy book: Prime Evil Buffy book: Revenant B3.18 Earshot B3.19 Choices (Novelization of episode: Willow Files 2: ‘Choices’) Buffy book: Power of Persuasion B3.20 The Prom (Novelization of episode: Cordelia Collection, Volume 1: ‘The Prom’) Buffy book: Resurrecting Ravana Buffy books: The Gatekeeper Trilogy Buffy book: Return to Chaos Buffy book: Visitors Buffy book: Unnatural Selection Buffy book: Obsidian Fate Buffy book: Deep Water Buffy book: Here Be Monsters Buffy book: The Book of Fours B3.21 Graduation Day, Part One B3.22 Graduation Day, Part Two Buffy graphic novel: Food Chain story: Double Cross (by Doug Petrie) Flashbacks in Buffy graphic novel: Haunted (by Jane Espenson), (Summer 1999) Buffy Season 4 / Angel Season 1: Autumn 1999 – Summer 2000 Angel comic: Doyle: Spotlight A1.00 Angel pitch tape (Pilot) A1.01 City of (Novelization of episode: ‘City of') B4.01 The Freshman B4.02 Living Conditions A1.02 Lonely Hearts Angel book: Not Forgotten B4.03 The Harsh Light of Day A1.03 In the Dark B4.04 Fear Itself Buffy graphic novel: The Blood of Carthage Angel graphic novel: Surrogates Buffy video game: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Game Boy Color) Tales of the Slayer II story: All That You Do Comes Back.., (California, 2000) A1.04 I Fall to Pieces B4.05 Beer Bad A1.05 Rm w/a Vu Buffy books: The Lost Slayer series B4.06 Wild at Heart Buffy graphic novel: Oz: Into the Wild Buffy book: Oz A1.06 Sense & Sensitivity B4.07 The Initiative A1.07 Bachelor Party Angel book: Close to the Ground Angel book: Soul Trade Angel graphic novel: Earthly Possessions Angel book: Redemption Angel book: Shakedown Angel book: Hollywood Noir Angel book: Avatar Angel book: Bruja Angel book: The Summoned B4.08 Pangs A1.08 I Will Remember You B4.09 Something Blue A1.09 Hero B4.10 Hush A1.10 Parting Gifts B4.11 Doomed A1.11 Somnambulist Angel graphic novel: Strange Bedfellows B4.12 A New Man (Novelization of episode: Journals of Rupert Giles: ‘A New Man’) A1.12 Expecting Angel graphic novel: Hunting Ground B4.13 The I in Team A1.13 She B4.14 Goodbye Iowa Buffy video game: Wrath of the Darkhul King (Gameboy Advance) A1.14 I've Got You Under My Skin B4.15 This Year's Girl A1.15 The Prodigal B4.16 Who Are You? A1.16 The Ring Buffy comic: Giles Buffy comic: Jonathan (by Jane Espenson) B4.17 Superstar Buffy/Angel graphic novel: Past Lives Buffy book: These Our Actors A1.17 Eternity B4.18 Where the Wild Things Are A1.18 Five by Five B4.19 New Moon Rising A1.19 Sanctuary B4.20 The Yoko Factor A1.20 War Zone B4.21 Primeval A1.21 Blind Date B4.22 Restless A1.22 To Shanshu in L.A. Buffy/Angel books: Unseen Trilogy Buffy Season 5 / Angel Season 2: Autumn 2000 – Summer 2001 B5.01 Buffy vs. Dracula A2.01 Judgment Buffy graphic novel: Haunted (by Jane Espenson) B5.02 Real Me A2.02 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been Angel book: Image Angel book: Stranger to the Sun B5.03 The Replacement Buffy graphic novel: False Memories Buffy graphic novel story: Willow & Tara: Wannablessedbe (co-authored by Amber Benson) A2.03 First Impressions Angel graphic novel: Long Night's Journey B5.04 Out of My Mind A2.04 Untouched B5.05 No Place Like Home A2.05 Dear Boy B5.06 Family Buffy graphic novel: Autumnal Angel graphic novel: Autumnal A2.06 Guise Will Be Guise B5.07 Fool for Love A2.07 Darla B5.08 Shadow A2.08 The Shroud of Rahmon B5.09 Listening to Fear A2.09 The Trial B5.10 Into the Woods A2.10 Reunion B5.11 Triangle A2.11 Redefinition B5.12 Checkpoint A2.12 Blood Money A2.13 Happy Anniversary B5.13 Blood Ties (Novelization of episode: Journals of Rupert Giles: ‘Blood Ties’) A2.14 The Thin Dead Line B5.14 Crush A2.15 Reprise A2.16 Epiphany B5.15 I Was Made to Love You A2.17 Disharmony Angel book: Vengeance B5.16 The Body A2.18 Dead End Angel book: Haunted B5.17 Forever A2.19 Belonging Buffy graphic novel: Ugly Little Monsters Chaos Bleeds' comic prequel'' Buffy video game: Chaos Bleeds (Chaos Bleeds novelization) Tales of the Slayer II story: '''Again, Sunnydale (by Jane Espenson), (California, 2001) B5.18 Intervention Buffy book: Tempted Champions Buffy book: Little Things Buffy book: Crossings Buffy book: Sweet Sixteen B5.19 Tough Love A2.20 Over the Rainbow B5.20 Spiral A2.21 Through the Looking Glass B5.21 The Weight of the World B5.22 The Gift A2.22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb Buffy graphic novel: Death of Buffy story: Lost and Found Buffy graphic novel: Death of Buffy main arc: Death of Buffy Buffy Season 6 / Angel Season 3: Autumn 2001 – Summer 2002 Buffy/Angel novel: Cursed Universe? A3.01 Heartthrob B6.01 Bargaining, Part One B6.02 Bargaining, Part Two A3.02 That Vision Thing B6.03 After Life Angel book: Sanctuary A3.03 That Old Gang of Mine A3.04 Carpe Noctem B6.04 Flooded Buffy comic: Reunion Shot (by Jane Espenson) B6.05 Life Serial Buffy graphic novel Willow & Tara story: Wilderness (co-authored by Amber Benson) A3.05 Fredless Buffy book: Wisdom of War Buffy book: Blood and Fog B6.06 All the Way Buffy graphic novel: Note from the Underground A3.06 Billy The Longest Night Angel short-story: The House Where Death Stood Still The Longest Night Angel short-story: A Joyful Noise The Longest Night Angel short-story: I Still Believe The Longest Night Angel short-story: It Can Happen to You The Longest Night Angel short-story: Model Behaviour The Longest Night Angel short-story: Have Gunn, Will Travel The Longest Night Angel short-story: Generous Presence The Longest Night Angel short-story: The Anchoress The Longest Night Angel short-story: Bummed Out The Longest Night Angel short-story: Icicle Memories The Longest Night Angel short-story: Yoke of the Soul The Longest Night Angel short-story: The Sun Child Buffy/Angel novel: Monster Island Angel book: Endangered Species Angel book: Impressions Flashback in B7.05 Selfless - Anya sings ‘Mrs.’ B6.07 Once More, with Feeling A3.07 Offspring B6.08 Tabula Rasa A3.08 Quickening B6.09 Smashed A3.09 Lullaby B6.10 Wrecked A3.10 Dad B6.11 Gone A3.11 Birthday Buffy graphic novel: Creatures of Habit Buffy graphic novel: Death of Buffy story: Withdrawal B6.12 Doublemeat Palace A3.12 Provider B6.13 Dead Things Angel book: Fearless A3.13 Waiting in the Wings B6.14 Older and Far Away A3.14 Couplet B6.15 [[As You Were|'As You Were']] A3.15 [[Loyalty|'Loyalty']] B6.16 [[Hell's Bells|'Hell's Bells']] A3.16 [[Sleep Tight|'Sleep Tight']] B6.17 [[Normal Again|'Normal Again']] A3.17 [[Forgiving|'Forgiving']] Angel comic: ''Spike: Old Times'' B6.18 [[Entropy|'Entropy']] A3.18[[ Double or Nothing| Double or Nothing]] B6.19[[ Seeing Red| Seeing Red]] A3.19 [[The Price|'The Price']] B6.20 [[Villains|'Villains']] Buffy books: ''Wicked Willow'' Trilogy Universe? A3.20 [[A New World|'A New World']] B6.21 [[Two to Go|'Two to Go']] B6.22 [[Grave|'Grave']] A3.21 [[Benediction|'Benediction']] A3.22 [[Tomorrow|'Tomorrow']] Buffy Season 7 / Angel Season 4: Autumn 2002 – Summer 2003 Angel Season 5: Summer 2003 – 2005 Angel: After the Fall Buffy Season 8 Buffy Season 9 / Angel & Faith Distant Future